


Wedding Dress

by Chrisoel



Series: Chrisoel's JBweek 2015 pieces [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisoel/pseuds/Chrisoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JB week 2015 day 1: Blue<br/>(also posted on my tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Dress

"Why can't I stay in here?“ Jaime whines while Sansa tries to shove him out of the kitchen.

 

"Because,“ she says and peels his fingers from the door frame one by one, "you are the bridegroom and therefore not allowed to see Brienne's dress before the wedding.“

 

"There is no dress for him to see. And I hate the whole dress business.“ Brienne says, slightly cranky. Yesterday Sansa and Margaery had dragged her through five different stores for wedding dresses and in every single store the clerks had done a very poor job to conceal their astonisment that someone like Brienne would even need such a dress. At the moment Brienne would prefer to marry in her favourite pair of sweatpants and a faded t-shirt, just out of spite.

 

"We can tell all the guests to come in pyamas! You can wear your bunny slippers!“ Jaime shouts.

 

Sansa closes the door.

 

"But there will be a dress soon. I've told you, I've brought fabric samples. I am going to sew your dress myself.“

 

"I have something for that.“ Selwyn says from his corner at the table (Brienne has no idea why he is present for choosing the wedding dress, fashion has never been his forte). He opens the big paper box he placed on the table when he came in, removes a piece of tissue paper and carfully takes out a long, white dress.

 

"It is your mother's wedding dress. You can use it if you want.“ he says in a soft voice.

 

"Ohhh!“ Margaery and Sansa breathe simultaneously. (Jaime's "What's ohhh?“ from behind the door stays ignored.)

 

Now Brienne recognizes the dress. She is touched her father is willing to give it to her, but she knows it's futile to try it on. Alynne was a tall woman, but not as tall or as broad-shouldered as her daughter.

 

"What is it?“ Jaime peeks into the room before Margaery closes the door in his face.

 

Selwyn drapes the dress over the table. It is a simple shift worn under a dress made from wide strips of lace held together by shiny satin.

 

"These parts,“ he touches a satin part, "come from the wedding dress of Alynne's mother. Her friends sewed it together with this lace before Alynne's and my wedding. Maybe Sansa could do the same for you?“

 

"You would allow me to cut mum's wedding dress to pieces?“ Brienne asks astonished.

 

"Your mum would have loved to see you wear something of her dress on your own wedding day.“

 

"I doubt my dad would love it if I cut his wedding tux to pieces.“ Jaime tries to join the conversation. Margaery opens the door long enough to give him a stern look.

 

"It's a really beautiful idea, you can wear a piece of family tradition and still choose you own style.“ Sansa says and carfully probes the fabric. "The lace is still in very good condition. You remember the dress you wore for the party for my mum's habiliation? The cut fit you really well. You could choose a fabric you like and I could use that cut and sew some of this lace around the collar and the hem. Or maybe around the waistline, we can try out different variations.“

 

Margaery comes nearer and admires the dress.

 

"The lace is a traditional Stormland pattern, isn't it? I have a brooch with a similar motive that Renly and Loras brought me from a vacation there. I would lend it to you for the wedding if you want to wear it.“

 

"If you choose the right colour for the dress, you'll actually adhere to the one wedding tradition I know.“ Jaime suddenly stands in the kitchen as well, now that Margaery has left her post at the door. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Plus blue goes so well w...“

 

The rest of his sentence is drowned out by Sansa's screech: „You are not supposed to be in here! It's bad luck!“


End file.
